I Just Hadn't Realised
by Katheryn Miller
Summary: A story of an untold Gryffindor, sure she's mentioned in the book, but I wrote a oneshot about her, try and guess who she is before you read the end...


I just hadn't realized.

I was there, at the final battle, I was one of the few who survived.

I was there, fighting with all the brave witches and wizards. I fought along side Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

I had and advantage, I was always barely visible, no-one noticed when I was around, I could slip into crowds unnoticed and I was never really ever able to draw myself into the limelight.

None of the death eaters thought it was important to attack me, it hadn't occurred to either of the sides to place an anti-apparation ward around the battle grounds. I seemed to have been the only one to notice this, which gave me another advantage, I would apparate behind a deatheater and kill then with those two fateful words 'Avada Kedavra'.

Everyone expected Harry Potter to get revenge on Severus Snape and Nymphadora Tonks or Harry Potter to get revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange.

I was there, I was in the front row originally, on the far left hand side. It's amazing what detail I can remember about that day, I can remember exactly what I wore that day, black jeans that flared at the bottom, And my burgundy work shirt that I wear to work and my calf length black boots that I wear everywhere.

I can tell you for a fact Hermione had her hair in a frizzy pony tail at the top of her head, and was wearing all brown and Harry Potter was wearing his glasses, he stopped wearing them during the first month of the school year, in our 7th year, he just wore contacts instead.

Harry Potter made the first move, no-one on the 'evil' side expected Harry to be able to actually kill someone but he did, he killed Dolores Umbridge with the first two words anyone heard him utter that day. That's when the death eaters really understood we had come to fight, suddenly curses and jinxes were flying everywhere.

I was there. I battled Draco Malfoy, and I beat him, he was taunting me the whole time, and eventually that's what killed him. He was over confident, he was sure he wouldn't be killed by a little hufflepuff, but he was.

I killed him, but the morals I had broken hadn't come crashing down on me yet.

Draco apart from Umbridge was the first one down, no-one noticed, that's when I noticed there were no anti apparition wards. I apparated behind Bellatrix who was fighting Remus, and shot the worst curse at her, Lupin didn't see me, he just assumed that a stray curse had hit her, but I alone know the truth. I never told anyone, I actually think most people don't even realize I was there, that I was in the battle, but I was there.

Anyone who might have cared enough, to remember all I did was dead or for some reason unable to talk to anyone.

I apparated behind Severus Snape, who was creeping up behind Harry Potter, ready to attack him. I shot him down, I didn't use the curse I had used for my other two 'victims' I used the curse he invented, I used it against him. I apparated to the other side of the battle straight away.

I was there. Harry Potter after the final battle went around to everyone who was alive asking if they knew who killed Severus Snape; no-one did, I think they all assume it was someone desceased, but I know the truth, I know that I killed him, I didn't do it to get revenge for Albus Dumbledore, but for my mum, who was found in her home tortured, it was never actually found who it was who killed her but I knew, I just knew it was him who had destroyed what I had left of my family.

'To get as many people in and out is our mission.' That is what Professor McGonagall said, before the final battle. We sent roughly 200 people into that battle and only 30 came out alive, as well as 15 of those who are alive are in comas or are seriously brain damaged.

I was there. I killed 4 more death eaters after that, I killed 7 death eaters, they all thought it was Ronald Weasley who killed them all, after McGonagall became the over all head of the order after Dumbledore died, Ron became the strategist for the Order. He and McGonagall and a few other people knew that I was actually second in command for the order and the 2nd strategist. Ron was dead though so what he knew wasn't going to change anything and McGonagall wasn't talking, she refused to tell anyone anything, about who had played what part in the war.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger even Ginny Weasley managed to get out alive and not be in a coma.

But Ron didn't, the only hint anyone got about how great he was at strategizing might have been how great he was at chess. That's when I really got to know Ron, I had never been beaten before in chess, not even had a stale mate with anyone, but here he was just a little 3rd year, I a 4th year and he beat me, not only did he beat me he thrashed me.

I was so surprised, so I challenged him again. I won, he was just as shocked as I had been when he had beaten me.

We met again to play many times, we were each others best opponents. We played a final time the night before the final battle, we had both won exactly 199 games, but we played one more game and Ron won the final game. He beat me, and I can never ever change that, I think Ron knew that he wouldn't make it through the last battle. That's why he tried so hard to beat me, at the end of the game I claimed that I had let him win, but we both knew the truth, that he had won fair and square.

I think McGonagall and Ron out of about the 10 people that knew were the only ones who approved of me being 2nd in command. McGonagall is distantly related to me like my great aunt's cousin or something. I lived with her though, my only family I can ever remember having is her and my mum, and when my mum died, I moved in with her.

Moody, Black, Snape, Granger, and the oldest 4 Weasley's all thought I got into the position of 2nd in command because of being related to McGonagall, but it wasn't it was because I was such an excellent strategist and because I could charm anything.

My skill rivaled Flitwick, but it was better than him because I could use strategy and he couldn't.

The day after the battle everyone was assigned things to do, I got to clean up other peoples things, I did Ron's things last. It had been a week since the final battle. It was so hard for me to go through his things, it hit me as I picked up a photo frame that was sitting on his dresser. It was of me and him, we had both been so stressed, so we had apparated to Hawaii for the day.

It hit me in full force, I loved him. Oh god, I loved him, and I would never be able to tell him. We had gone out on a few dates, but it was hard because everyone was so suspicious of each other. Oh god, I loved him. I finally got to his last draw, sitting on the top of the inside of the draw was a box.

The box was made of red velvet and when I opened it there was a ring. The ring was beautiful and simple, It was just a thin band that had 5 tiny little diamonds in a row on it. It was beautiful.

On the box a note was attached,

_My Dearest,_

_You are my best friend, everyone thinks it was Harry, but it is you. You are the best thing that happened to me, if you are reading this I am either dead or actually worked up the courage to propose to you. I sincerely hope it is the latter but I assume unfortunately I think it is the previous. Well this is the best thing I could do for you…I love you Katheryn Samantha Bell will you marry me?_

_Love Ron. _

I collapsed, he was going to propose, and I would have accepted. I slipped the ring onto my finger, it fit perfectly.

"I would love to marry you Ronald," I whispered to the ceiling, I was at Grimmauld place, I just sat there for I think about 2 hours. I was called down for lunch, I just sat at the table silently, normally I at least tried to keep conversation flowing. Today I just couldn't be bothered. Nymphadora caught a glimpse at my finger and the ring, she gasped "Katheryn where did you get that ring, it so beautiful. I blushed, Mrs. Weasley rushed over to look at my hand, she fainted.

I didn't understand why, when we finally managed to revive her she told me that, that ring had belonged to her brother and his wife, and she had given it to him when he was 14 to give to the girl he loved.

Well that girl was me. Hermione Granger stared at me, and glared angrily, she had always liked Ron more than a friend.

Ron had never like her more than a friend though, he had spent his entire 6th year trying to turn her off him, by dating Lavender.

It didn't work though. Hermione obviously still had a crush on him even though she was now 24.

I was the most important person in Ron Weasley's life, I had been in love with me ever since he had beaten me in chess the first time. I just didn't know it at the time.

I Katie Bell the most average person on the Earth was in love with Harry Potter's best friend.

I just hadn't realized.


End file.
